The present invention relates to a control system for a construction machine, which detects and controls a position and an attitude of a construction machine, e.g., a screed of a paver.
In a case where a position detection and an attitude detection of a screed of a paver are performed, targets such as omnidirectional prisms or the like are installed on left and right sides of the screed respectively, a distance measurement and an angle measurement to each target are performed by a measuring instrument, and a position, a roll angle (a tilt angle in a left-right direction), a yaw angle (an advancing direction) of the screed are detected. Further, a pitch angle (a tilt angle in a front-back direction) of the paver is detected by a tilt sensor provided in the paver, and a position and an attitude of the paver are calculated based on each detection result. Further, the screed is controlled based on the calculated position and attitude of the paver.
In the detection of an attitude of the paver and the detection of a position of the screed in the past, at least two measuring instruments, e.g., total stations must be used, and at least two prisms must be measured.
Since at least two total stations are required, in order to accurately grasp a positional relationship of the respective total stations, a machine setting of each total station must be accurately performed. For this reason, there has been a problem that a setup operation of each total station requires a time.
Further, since each total station must sight each different prism, it must be confirmed depending on a direction of the paver whether each total station sights a target prism, and hence a workability is poor.
It is to be noted that, as a control system of a construction machine using the total station as a measuring instrument, there is one disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP 2008-531888 A. Further, as a control system of a construction machine using an instrument which projects a rotary laser as a measuring instrument, there are one disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP 2014-55499 A and one disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP 2014-55936 A.